theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Phineas and Ferb's Death Bed (Feat. Winnie the Pooh)
Transcript * (Winnie the Pooh holds onto his balloon, floating to the entrance of the hospital, he opens the door and walks right in to the receptionist to sign in to visit Phineas and Ferb.) * (Transitions to a patient room with Pooh opening the door to see Phineas and Ferb, in a hospital bed, surrounded by their teammates, then Pooh closes the door silently while some Phineas and Ferb DVDs are on the table side.) * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Pooh walks right over to the comatose Phineas and Ferb. Candace looks at Phineas and Ferb with a depressed look on her face, she tears up slightly and Star gives her a nice clean tissue.) * (Phineas and Ferb begin stirring a bit.) * Candace (off screen): "Phineas? Ferb? Are you two awake?" * (Then Phineas and Ferb slowly open their eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that they're alright.) * (Then a tweet message is heard, Linda goes to check her smart phone, revealing that Disney+ announces a new Phineas and Ferb film which causes Phineas and Ferb to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Jeremy (offscreen): "Told ya!" * Candace: "No........no.......PHINEAS AND FEEEEEERB!!" * (Pooh opens his medical bag and 2 magic surfboards appear right out of it and Candace catches them and tries to shock Phineas and Ferb back to life with them 3 times but to no avail.) * (Pooh realizes nothing's happening 'til he realizes that he can revive Phineas and Ferb with his pot of honey, but right before he does anything to do so, Lawrence grabs his right shoulder and shakes his head left and right to tell him not to use his magic to revive Phineas and Ferb.) * (Vanessa is sobbing heavily 'til another tweet message is heard.) * Vanessa: "Huh, what?" * (Vanessa takes out her smart phone.) * Vanessa: "Oh." * (Vanessa shows Lawrence, Linda, Jeremy and Baljeet the tweet message.) * Vanessa: "Hey, look." * (Candace's sobbing heavily near Phineas and Ferb's hospital bed.) * Vanessa: "Look at this." * (Candace stops sobbing a bit.) * (The tweet message reads: Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh return to their work on the Phineas and Ferb series.) * (Candace's still sobbing a bit.) * Candace: In Amazement * (Phineas and Ferb's mouths move up and down and they're fully awake and alive.) * Phineas: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * (Phineas and Ferb leap right outta their hospital bed.) * Phineas: "We are so happy to be back on vacation!" * (Phineas and Ferb land right back on their hospital bed.) * Candace: "Phineas! Ferb!" * (Phineas, Ferb and Candace snuggle up with 1 another and laugh a bit.) * (Pooh snuggles up with Vanessa, but Vanessa refuses to do so.) * (Stacy and Isabella are about to cry tear drops of joy and excitement.) * (Lawrence is smiling and chuckling in excitement.) * (Star's tearing up slightly.) * (Jeremy, Baljeet, Mumford and Perry are laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard.) * (Phineas, Ferb and Candace are still laughing a bit and they all stare at Linda who's got her smart phone outta her right pocket.) * (The tweet message reads: Pizza Delivery on it.) * Linda: "Oh, it's just my pizza delivery." * (Linda exits Phineas and Ferb's hospital room.) * (Phineas, Ferb and Candace are still laughing a bit and Jeremy wipes the sweat away from her forehead.) * (Pooh takes a record player and an instrumental version of the Today Is Going to Be a Great Day begins playing on it and Phineas and Ferb are amazed to hear it.) * (Vanessa's laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Perry's just standing there in silence.) * (Phineas, Ferb and Candace are both laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard, Lawrence takes out his smart phone and realizes something unexpected just happened and becomes shocked and horrified and runs around sobbing wildly.) * (Perry's about to make a run for it and Lawrence's smart phone lands right on him and the tweet message reads: Phineas and Ferb return for a new movie.) * (Perry grunts a bit and gets himself out from underneath Lawrence's smart phone.) * (Phineas and Ferb begin shriviling up a bit and they're about to close their eyes any single minute now.) * (Phineas and Ferb's teammates are looking right at them just as Phineas and Ferb lie right back down on their hospital bed and has flashback memories of One Good Scare Ought to Do It, The Fast and the Phineas, Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror, Are You My Mummy, Flop Starz, Raging Bully, Lights Candace Action, It's About Time, Jerk De Soleil, Toy to the World, A Hard Day's Knight, I Brobot, It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World, The Ballad of Badbeard, Greece Lightning, Leave the Busting to Us, Unfair Science Fair, Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation, Interview with a Platypus, Oh There You Are Perry, Chez Platypus, Perry Lays an Egg, The Doof Side of the Moon, The Chronicles of Meap, Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension, Attack of the 50 Foot Candace, Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension, No More Bunny Business, Spa Day, Atlantis, Split Personality, Brain Drain, Hawaiian Vacation, The Mom Attractor, Candace Disconnected, Magic Carpet Ride, Ask a Foolish Question, Misprecieved Monotreme, Mommy Can You Hear Me, Road Trip, Perry the Actorpus, Bullseye, Escape from Phineas Tower, The Remains of the Platypus, Journey to the Center of Candace, Traffic Cam Caper, Vanessassary Roughness, Isabella and the Temple of Sap, Cheer Up Candace, Robot Rodeo, Lotsa Lakes, Agent Doof, Mom's Birthday, Where's Perry, What'd I Miss, Bowl-R-Ama Drama, Summer Belongs to You, The Best Lazy Day Ever, Mission Marvel, Fly on the Wall, Sidetracked, Primal Perry, Backyard Hodge Podge, Knot My Problem, Mind Share, Star Wars, For Your Ice Only, Happy New Year, Steampunx, It's No Picnic, Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror, Doof 101, Father's Day, Act Your Age and Last Day of Summer.) * (Candace's tearing up slightly again.) * Phineas: "We........had.......a.......great......time......of......summer.......vacatiooooon." * (Phineas and Ferb close their eyes and passes away slowly.) * (Lawrence begins tearing up slightly and breaks down sobbing wildly with his face in his arms.) * (Jeremy's also sobbing wildly.) * (Vanessa's also sobbing and meowing wildly and Star, Isabella, Baljeet and Mumford sobbing wildly along with her.) * (Stacy's also sobbing wildly.) * (Perry's tearing up slightly.) * (Pooh's also tearing up slightly.) * (Linda returns to Phineas and Ferb's hospital room with her pizza order.) * Linda: "Who wants pizza?" * (Candace, Pooh, Lawrence, Jeremy, Vanessa, Star, Isabella, Baljeet, Mumford, Stacy and Perry are all sobbing heavily and too busy to notice Linda with her pizza order.) * (Linda opens the pizza box and finds the pizza toppings.) * Linda: "I'm pretty sure there's no mushrooms." * (Candace's sobbing heavily on Phineas and Ferb's hospital bed and Phineas and Ferb's surfboard drops right down on the hospital floor and it fades to a black screen.) * Lawrence (off screen): "No Phineas and Ferb, please don't go!." Cast * Samuel Meza = Phineas, Pooh, Perry and Baljeet * Thomas Evans = Mumford and Lawrence * Matt Euston = Jeremy, Star and Linda * Ninti Chance = Isabella, Stacy and Vanessa * Scarlett Greenfield = Candace Category:Deathbed Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Phineas and Ferb